The present invention relates to a power cable retainer for a portable electrical appliance, in particular for a portable electric appliance such as a grass trimmer, a hedge clipper or a vacuum cleaner.
A number of proposals have been made for power cable retainers of this type, but known designs suffer from one or more disadvantages. They may, for example, be expensive to manufacture, there may be restrictions on the position in which the retainer can be located, they may detract from the industrial design of the product or a particular retainer may only be suitable for use with a specific diameter cable, so that the appliance manufacturer has to provide a range of differently sized retainers for cables whose diameters may only differ by a small amount.